Surprising Kensi Blye
by Ilovedensi1711
Summary: A little tale about Deeks trying to take Kensi somewhere without her knowing where or why. I love writing Densi stories. Hope you enjoy. I don't own characters of NCIs LA. Love the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

"Kens, c'mon baby we gotta go!" Deeks was becoming impatient.

"Well, it would be easier if you told me where we were going. How am I suppose to pack if I don't know where you are taking me?"

"You literally live out of a go bag when we are on a mission. This should not be that hard. Grab a few things, we will only be gone a few days." Deeks rolled his eyes in frustration. As much as he loved Kensi, she was not easy to surprise.

"We are not going on a mission, Deeks. And if you would tell me where we are going, I could be ready to go. What will the temperature be? Hot, cold, do you even know where you're taking me?"

"Of course I know where I'm taking you. How can you even ask that! Oh I get it, you think you can get me to spill you evil woman. I'm not falling for your tricks this time."

"Please just tell me," her voice sounded with desperation.

"Not this time, Princess," he responded to her pleas.

"C'mon baby," she walked over to him and started nibbling his ear. "If you tell me I could have everything together in five mins, leaving time for something else." She moved her kisses to his neck and slowly let her fingers wonder.

"Woman!" Deeks shouted and reluctantly pulled away and grabbed her bag. He threw in her bathing suit and a tooth brush. "There your good, Let's go before the pilot takes off without us. Nell just texted me, wheels up in 30."

"Really! You never turn down sex!" Kensi poured with her deep brown eyes.

"You really are the most difficult woman!"

"Ha, so are you! You spend more time messing with your hair on a daily basis than any woman I know!"

"What are you talking about, styled by pillow on a daily basis!" He argued back.

Kensi peeked her up and fumbled her hand through her hair imitating her beau.

"Let's just go!" He hurried her along.

Kensi not winning this battle, grabbed a sweatshirt, some jeans, shirts, underwear and pajamas. "I guess this will have to do, but your taking me shopping if I need anything else," she huffed.

"Agreed. Now, we really need to go!"

"Ugh, well, I didn't grab anything sexy..." she winked, "so I hope you weren't planning on this being a romantic getaway."

"You don't need anything to make you sexier than you already are. Plus we have our honeymoon for that," he winked back with his sexiest smile.

Kensi moaned and complained all the way to the airport. "Is it hot or cold, are you sure I have enough, why can't you just tell me!"

"Kensalina, my love, you're driving me crazy."

"I'm driving you crazy? Excuse me, I'm not the one taking you to some unbeknownst place. I'm driving you crazy," she kept muttering.

"Why can't you ever let anything be a surprise."

"What are you rambling about? I absolutely can let things be a surprise."

"Ha!" He laughed.

"I can!" She demanded.

"Ok darlin,"

"Deeks! I can to!"

"I said ok."

"You said ok, but you don't mean it."

"Not to be a stickler for details, but remember how well it worked when I tried to surprise you by having Kat, Mindy, Mandy, Tiffany and Tiffany come to town. You had train tickets in your cart ready to hit purchase if I didn't tell you."

Kensi not wanting to be defeated, retorted, "because I wanted to have a romantic get away with you. We were interrupted that morning and I thought it would be nice to go up the coast, so we could have our own celebration of me feeling back to normal after my accident."

"We still had a pretty amazing celebratory weekend, even with the girls in town," he winked.

"It was alright," she shrugged.

"Alright?!" He exclaimed. "I haven't heard you call my name so many times in one night!"

"Deeks!" She slugged him. "Keep it up and you may never again."

"But I'm your lean mean sex machine. And you, my love, are my amazing ladybird." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Besides, You can't resist the Deekness."

"Shall we place a wager on that?"

He saw the devilish look in her eyes, "no, no, no need to do that. I'm just saying. You don't like to be surprised, but this time you have to trust me."

"Eh, that doesn't usually end very well!"

"What?"

"The last time you made me meet your mom. I was so unprepared!"

"But she loved you! She still loves you more than she loves me."

"Eh, Well, ya I guess that's true."

"See things work our perfectly when you trust me. So, can you just trust me now?"

Finally beaten Kensi grudgingly agreed. She folded her arms tightly across her chest.

At Deeks request, Hetty arranged the private plane to take them to their destination.

"Do you need anything before we take off, Detective Deeks?" The pilot asked.

"I think we are ready. Thank you."

"Can you tell me where we are going?" Kensi blurted to the pilot.

"I'm sorry Agent Blye, it's on a need to know."

Kensi threw her head back in irritation. "I need to know!" She demanded.

"I'm sorry Again," the pilot winked at Deeks and headed back to the cockpit with a smile.

"I guess you shouldn't have used up your marker with Hetty, maybe you could have gotten more out of the pilot then."

"If I hadn't used said marker, you might be in County right now."

"Touché."

"Therefore, you should tell me where we are going since I called in my favor to save you."

"That's because you couldn't stand the thought being away from me another night. Truth be told, that means you used your favor for your own purposes." He smiled his toothy grin.

"You're impossible!" She threw her hands up. "Since you are so impossible, no sex for you this whole trip!"

"C'mon baby, don't be like that," he slid his hand on her leg.

"All you have to do is tell me where we are headed."

"Kensi Marie Blye! Please for once in your life just let me have this."

Kensi huffed again. She didn't enjoy being out of the know. She hated the lack of control. She fidgeted in her seat trying to get comfortable.

"What's wrong baby? Can you really not just let it be and wait and see."

She glared at him. "It's not just that."

"Then what else is bothering you?"

"Multiple things, you being one of them at the current moment," she sighed.

"Baby, I can't tell you yet, I need this to be a surprise. Honestly, it could be a national security issue if I told you." He pulled those strings trying to get her to relax.

"It's not just that, Deeks. The last time we were in this plane, we, we were barely speaking. We were broken up."

"Kens,"

"That was one of the worst days of my life. Feeling so helpless in making you understand what I was feeling."

"I wouldn't say we were exactly broken up, just at a disagreement."

"You called off the wedding!"

"Baby,"

"You know we never really addressed our fight from that night."

"Do we really need to? It doesn't matter any more. You know I want to marry you. Right? All that matters is we are together, we're alive, we're going to be married soon, and we love each other so much. We can figure out anything life throws our way. Even if it means dragging my lifeless body through the scolding hot desert."

"That's not funny. I was scared to death that I lost you. That you wouldn't wake up and the last things we said to each other would have been.." she shuttered remembering their blow up in the garage.

"No, it's not funny. I get it. We didn't have a big fight before you went into a coma, but I know how you felt. A huge part of the reason why I'm more ready to get out then you. You had a much longer recovery than I did, and watching you struggle was not something I ever want to see you go through again. But, We got through it all, we don't need to hash any of it out again. You're worth waiting for whatever you need and want, baby."

"I guess." She was unconvinced.

"You don't agree?"

"I don't know. I just guess I'm afraid it'll come back down the road."

"Hey," he said in response. "We're good. You and me," he winked at her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Even if you are an idiot," she laid her head back and closed her eyes as they sailed through the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi had fallen asleep on the plane. Her adrenaline fatigue had been kicking back up lately since their supercharged missions after returning from Mexico. The lack of constant leadership, the questionable missions, everything had token a toll on all of them, which made for many restless nights of sleep. Kensi didn't realize how tired she truly was. Adding planning for a wedding in the mix, she barely relaxed the past few months. There was still several things they needed to complete before their upcoming nuptials, setting a date being one. She hated to admitted it, but this little surprise getaway was exactly what she needed. She wouldn't let on to Deeks though, as she hated the thought of him being right.

He watched her as she slept, Hoping she would be less mad after she woke up rested. Kensi could stay calm and still slit his jugular in eleven different ways without breaking a sweat. She scared him a little, but he'd never admit that. He loved her with all his heart and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her.

As the plane began to land, The pressure change woke her up. "What time is it?" She asked still a little groggy. Deeks continued to stare at her.

"What are you staring at?" She groaned.

"My beautiful fiancé finally sleeping peaceful. And its Almost 8pm." He replied.

"What we left at noon! I have not been sleeping 8 hours." She fussed not wanting to admit it was probably the most solid sleep she had in months.

"No, about 4 though and with the time change," he smiled.

"Well, once again if you would tell me where we were, I might know that."

"Touché" he giggled.

"Now what's next? Are you planning to blindfold me too, so I don't know where we are?"

"That's not a bad idea. Maybe a little 50 shades later?"

"I told you none of that! You ruined any chances of anything romantic happening with all your shenanigans."

"Are you sure?" He leaned in for a deep passionate kiss. She too, couldn't resist his Deekness. As much as she hated to admit it, he held her heart in his hands. She became putty at the slightest touch from him. He slid his hand down her side and continued kissing her deeply. She began getting very aroused and finally pulled back.

"Your not gonna get me to give in that easily, Mister."

"Mmmm, we'll see about that."

"Why is this so top secret anyway?"

"It just has to be, trust me."

"I really hate when you say that."

"Why? I thought you trusted me with everything."

Kensi rolled her eyes, "I do! I just hate secrets and surprises."

"Amongst other things, including flowers. Me possibly being one right now as well." He threw in for good measure.

"Don't be an idiot," she punched him.

"Ow! Don't be frustrated, Sugar bear. You know I wouldn't keep things from you unless I had a reason."

Kensi was very frustrated. She knew what Deeks said was true. He only kept things to himself when he had reason to. He must have a good one for wanting to surprise her and keep her in the dark, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

The airplane landed smoothly and glided into the landing spot. The couple gathered their belongings and moved to exit the plane.

"See you Monday morning, 8am sharp," the pilot instructed.

"I won't have to pack for an unknown destination, so we won't be late," Kensi muttered.

The pilot smirked.

"Thanks Gary," Deeks said patting him on the back.

"Anything for Miss Lange."

"Speaking of Miss Lange," Kensi wondered. "How did you convince her to give us a long weekend already. She just got back. She won't want us to be gone another week and a half for our honeymoon." Kensi pouted. "This better be worth shortening it for."

"Again, you under estimate the powers of the Deekness."

"For heavens sake, Hetty is immune to everything."

"You're not the only one with Markers to call in," he whispered. "Although, I think I owe her by now," he shrugged. "Don't tell her I said that, any of that. Crap she probably heard it all. She probably has the plane bugged. Let's get off before she calls us back today."

Kensi just shook her head at her fiancé's ramblings. They headed off the plane where a car was waiting to pick them up. The landing strip, located in a private airfield, gave little indication of where the couple had arrived. Kensi was still feeling anxious about this impromptu trip.

"So riddle me this Surfer boy, is this a business or pleasure trip."

"That's an interesting question, Princess, not one easily answered. I'd like to say pleasure, we could call it business as well, if you look at it in a certain aspect."

"You realize you're further diminishing your chances for anything pleasurable coming from me."

"That hurts Kens." He laughed.

"I'll show you something that hurts."

"Oh baby, is that a promise?" He smirked knowing he was driving her crazy.

She punched him in the arm again.

"Your abusive nature has grown on me."

"Oh yeah?" She punched him again in the same spot.

Deeks winced a bit and rubbed his arm trying not to show the pain he was experiencing. "Yeah," he replied backing away.

"Keep it up!" She promised more hurt to come.

As the car headed out, Kensi carefully watched her surroundings as they drove to their home for the next three days. Of course it was on the beach, nestled away from most other properties, save one. Two houses sat less than a football field length away from the water. Waves crashed up against the rocks representing a barrier. The salty smell of the ocean made her smile.

"Hetty's?" She questioned as the car dropped them off.

"Who else," he responded with his irresistible smile.

"I deduce we are somewhere on the east coast, due to the time change and palm trees. I'm guessing Florida."

"You definitely have some very good deductive skills, My love. Probably why you're an excellent agent."

"What on Earth are we doing in Florida? Oh Gosh Deeks, please don't tell me you're taking me to Disney World. We have Disneyland 30 miles from us and you know how I feel about Disneyland. I hate it, Babe. Why would you think I'd like Disney World."

"Who hates Disneyland, Kens. Who hurt you?"

"Deeks!"

"No seriously baby, who hates Disneyland. Especially when your a princess, which you definitely are by the way. And Mickey, everyone loves that mouse."

Kensi had no words for the excitement her lover was showing.

"I just don't like it, ok," she said.

"If you just gave it a chance. You didn't like me very much when we first met and look how that turned out."

"Badly, at the moment," she responded.

"And the punches keep coming. Wow."

"The physical ones are gonna follow."

Deeks smiled and walked over to Kensi and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Tonight is pleasure, tomorrow we can take care of business," he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and carried her inside.

"Deeks!" She screeched as he smacked her butt.

"You're gonna be screaming that several times tonight!" He laughed.

Finally, She gave up fighting him and resounded to having a nice quiet evening with her soon to be husband. Making love to him and enjoying not being shot at, not doing paperwork, not worrying about anything except him and her.

"I still hate surprises," she whispered through his kisses.

"And Disneyland. Noted," he continued kissing her as they moved to the bedroom to enjoy the pleasure part of their trip.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kensi woke up feeling less jet lagged than she expected. She felt refreshed and ready for another intimate round with her lover. She brushed his back gently with her fingertips.

"Mmm, you're insatiable Kensi Marie Blye. I thought we were skipping the pleasure."

"I guess I can't resist the Deekness as much as I thought I could."

"Come here baby," he pulled her on top of him.

Kensi loved the way he made her feel. Even when she was mad at him, she could never truly stay angry with him. He made her feel alive, the way no one else could, the way no one else ever had.

"After that, you must be starving," he teased her.

"Frittatas?" She begged.

"Deeks famous frittatas," he corrected. "We may not be in California per se, but we can sure bring a piece of home to Florida." He chuckled.

He rolled out of bed and headed down to start breakfast out of the fully stocked refrigerator. Hetty always made sure to take care of her agents, home and away.

Kensi went to take a shower and prepare herself for the day. Although she had no clue what the day entailed, she wanted to look her best.

"Babe, breakfast is waiting," he called up to her.

She pranced down the stairs looking as radiant as ever.

"You take my breath away every time I look at you."

Kensi blushed a little. "Just please promise me we are not going to Disney World."

"I can't promise you anything, except that I will always love you." He pulled her into a deep embrace and planted a passionate kiss on her.

"If we keep this up, we aren't going to go anywhere this weekend."

"But we must! We have big plans!"

"Exactly what do those plans entail?"

"Patience my love, patience."

"Mine is wearing very thin Deeks!"

"Finish eating and get ur suit on. The ocean is calling."

"I'm not complaining, but we have an ocean literally in our back yard at home?"

"But the Atlantic is so much warmer this time of year."

"So we came here for the warmer ocean water?" Kensi was perplexed.

"Woman, can't you just enjoy the down time."

In fact, Kensi was completely enjoying the down time, but she knew her boyfriend too well. He often had an agenda. Nonetheless, She headed up to put her suit on. It was a beautiful sunny Friday morning. It wasn't often they got a Friday off work. Kensi grabbed her tablet and placed it in her bag. She stood thinking for a minute. She figured this would be a perfect time to finish up wedding plans. Perhaps that's why Hetty was so willing to give them a few days away. Everyone was anxiously awaiting the date be set. Hell, most of them had basically been waiting nine years since the shaggy hair detective walked into their lives.

She chuckled to her self, as she thought back to a comment Deeks had once made, "Date me for a decade and you deserve my hand in marriage."

"That sounds more like a punishment than a reward," Kensi had then retorted. And although they had not been officially dating almost ten years, their partnership was approaching that mark. "I guess you were right," she snickered.

"What was that?" His head peer in the doorway to grab his suit.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"If you say so," he smirked. "Let's go the surf is calling."

Kensi grabbed a beach blanket, that was near the back door, so she could lay on the beach and work on plans. She was hoping by the end of the weekend, they could return to LA and have the wedding set in stone. She had already been to Brides against Breast Cancer and picked out her dress. Surprisingly, it only took her minutes to find the dress of her dreams. Even with Roberta and Julia along, they loved it immediately. She was so excited for Deeks to see her, although she knew her husband to be would rather see her naked, and be thinking about the honeymoon through the entire ceremony.

"You gonna come out with me?" Deeks pondered.

"Maybe later, I really want to get as much done for the wedding as possible. This is the perfect opportunity."

"Do you want me to stay and help."

"That's sweet of you babe, but I know how you hate the details and like you said the surf is calling your name."

"I won't be long, then you can show me everything you picked. I know I'll love it all."

"I know you will too, because you didn't have to do anything!" She laughed shouting after him.

Close to an hour had past as Kensi was working diligently on plans. The house next door suddenly came alive with bustle.

"I'm going by the water!" A pint sized voice playfully shouted.

"Feet in only. Stay by the edge," a motherly voice toted.

"I know mom," the boy sighed.

"I'll be out soon, then you can go in waist high."

"I know," the boy scowled back as he took his place where the ocean met the sand.

Kensi's attention turned towards the boy, who must have been about seven, she thought. He was maneuvering the sand with his feet looking down. His eyes focused towards Deeks surfing as soon as he caught the glimpse of movement in the water.

The boy watched Deeks surf, Kensi watched the boy. His brown wavy hair blew gently in the breeze. He looked so content just sitting staring at the ocean. As if he felt Kensi's eyes on him, he turned and saw her. He pause and looked back at the ocean. Watching Deeks surf, then turned back towards Kensi. He jumped up from his spot and walked towards the new stranger sitting on his beach.

"Are you my new neighbors?" The boy asked kindly.

Kensi was a bit taken back that he was approaching a stranger. "No, we are just visiting for a few days. You know you shouldn't be talking to strangers, right?"

"I know. Mam. But Daddy told me if anyone ever came to this house, they were good people and they would protect me."

"I see," Kensi replied. "Your daddy must be a smart man." She shuffled in her bag and pulled out her badge.

"Are you a police officer?" He questioned eyes lit up brightly.

"No, but the man you were watching surf is. He's a detective for the Los Angeles police department in California. I'm a federal agent there. Do you know where California is?" She asked.

"I sure do!" The boys eyes brightened even more. He took his finger and drew a huge makeshift United States. It was a bit lopsided, but good enough that She could tell, He placed an x where California would be and then another x in Florida.

"You're pretty smart."

"Mama teaches me. She says I can grow up to be anything I want." He looked out towards the ocean looking directly towards Deeks. "I said I wanna be a police officer!"

Kensi was very intrigued by the little boy. "How old are you?"

The boy held up seven fingers. "I just turned seven last week! We had cake and candles and I got a surf board."

Kensi smiled that her guestimation was correct. "You like to surf?" She inquired.

"I want to learn. Daddy said I had to wait until I turned seven and then he would teach me. Now I'm seven!"

"You sure are," she smiled. "I bet Detective Deeks would love to surf with you and your dad before we leave."

The little boy's eyes shined as he smiled as big as the ocean. A strange feeling came over Kensi. Her heart lit up. She thought about all her and Deeks conversations. More and more enjoying the boy's company made her realize being a mom might be another part of who she was.

Whatcur name Mam?" The little voice interrupted her thoughts.

"My name, My name is Kensi." She thought about using Fern, but decided to tell the innocent being her real name.

"Are you a secret agent Miss Kensi? I can keep your secret. I'm really good at keeping secrets."

Kensi was impressed at the little boys politeness.

"I'm not a secret agent, just a federal agent for an agency called NCIS. And we are really good at keeping secrets too. Even better, is that we are pretty good at keep people safe."

The little boy smiled. "Maybe I'll be good at keeping people safe too. Mama says I'm great at protecting my little sister. She's three. Her name is Cali. Daddy says he loves California , so what better name for a little girl."

"Well, that's a beautiful name indeed." Kensi was becoming more and more intrigued with the young boy before her. "You never told me your name."

"Oh my name! My name is Marty!" He jumped up and ran back towards the spot he was at previously. "Come on Miss Kensi, the water is so warm!" He beckoned her. Kensi couldn't help herself but get up and follow as she looked on dumbfounded.


	4. Chapter 4

Deeks brought his board up and saw Kensi building sandcastles with the little boy.

"Who's you friend Kens?" He asked inquisitively.

"Hi Detective Deeks, I'm Marty!"

Deeks eyed Kensi.

"He's Marty," she shrugged.

"Well Marty, it's nice to meet you. Apparently Kensi here has told you I'm a detective."

"Yep. For a police department in California. I know where California is!" He said proudly.

"That's pretty impressive," Deeks told the boy.

"Miss Kensi and I are making sand castles. Do you want to help?"

"Marty!" The boys mother called from the doorway. "I hope your not causing any trouble."

"I'm not Mama! Come meet my friends."

The mother stepped out on the porch, toddler in tow.

"Get daddy too!" Little Marty shouted.

"I'm right here buddy."

Kensi gasped. Deeks smiled as big as he could. Kensi looked back at Deeks and punched him.

"What was that for?"

"Just because!" Kensi scowled. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Hey there Wikipedia, got any knew crocodile versus alligator facts for me? We are here in the sunshine state trying not to get eaten and all!"

"Oh my goodness! Ra, Charlie, it's so good to see you!" Kensi exclaimed.

There stood Ray, now known as Charlie and Jenna standing with their family. Kensi couldn't be more pleased. A great success story for Deeks' friend. The friend who saved his life by providing Deeks with the gun he shot his father with to save his mother. The man Deeks considered one of his best friends. A criminal, who her fiancé turned to informant, risking his life, but ultimately saving it in the process. Deeks provided him with the greatest gift, a chance to be a father. A damn good one it seemed he turned out to be.

"Daddy? you know my friends?" The boys eyes were like stars in awe of his father.

"I do, Marty here is my best friend."

"Marty?" The boy questioned looking at the detective. "Like me? Detective Deeks your first name is Marty too?"

"It is," he smiled.

"Marty saved us, buddy. Mama and I thought it was a wonderful name for you. We knew you were a good boy and deserved a good name."

"Deeks almost blushed. He was taken back, but appreciative.

"Did you know?" Kensi looked at Deeks.

"About his name. No. Hetty didn't tell me that part." His eyes turned to Ray. "Thanks man, it's a true honor."

"I'm the one who's honored to call you my best friend. Now come on get inside and fill me in on your thing. It's about damn time you showed up down here in Miami. Definitely better than a call."

"Gotta give Hetty credit where credit is due." Deeks smiled.

"These are one hell of digs she set us up in. That's for sure. We couldn't be more grateful to you both. I hope you know that. Man, I've missed you."

"I missed you too. I'm proud of you."

"I wish I could come home, but this place is pretty close. Nothing compares to California though. That's why we named our daughter Cali."

Marty, Ray and Kensi went into the screened in porch. Jenna went in to the kitchen to make the kids some lunch.

"So, your thing worked out well I see. I told you, you had a thing."

"There is no thing," Deeks joked.

"Really?" Kensi hauled off and punched Deeks.

"You had that coming," Ray laughed. "It's so good to see you guys. You look happy Marty. Happier than I've ever seen you."

"I am, very." He grabbed Kensi's hand.

"I told you. I knew it. So spill the details."

"It took us a while for our thing to play out." Kensi lamented. "But we're here now and that's all that matters.

"So you two gonna have one of your own soon?"

Deeks looked at Kensi with hopeful eyes. His heart wanted to be a father more than anything. Kensi just smiled. "We might be able to make that happen sooner rather than later," she winked at Deeks. "but we need to get this wedding planned and have that first."

"You two really are moving at a snails pace, huh."

"With that, I'm gonna go see how Jenna and the kids are coming along." She leaned down and kissed Deeks on the head and went inside.

"You did good Marty. Wikipedia there, she's a keeper."

"I did. That she definitely is."

"I guess we were both able to leave our pasts in the past, huh?" Deeks got up and headed outside, Ray following close behind. "I remember meeting you at the beach back home. Beaten and bruised, I hated seeing you that way."

"I know. You saved me. Whether or not you realize that, you did. Giving me that gun, helping me stand up to him. It made me chose my path. I'll always be grateful."

"You saved me and my son, gave me the opportunity to have a daughter."

Ray grabbed Deeks and hugged him tightly.

"Wanna take little man surfing?" Deeks asked.

"More than anything." The proud father was thrilled to take his son surfing the first time with his best friend.

"Marty," then men called to the boy.

The little boy came running to the screen door.

"Grab your board son, Uncle Marty and I are gonna take you surfing," no sooner than Ray got the sentence complete, little Marty was back with his new board in hand.

"Ready!" He grinned ear to ear.

"Miss Kensi, I'll be back soon, can you keep my mama and sister safe?"

"Absolutely," Kensi winked at the boy. "You're going to make an excellent police office Marty. Maybe even one day an Agent."

The boys smile was enough to radiate warmth through Kensi's entire body, letting her know that she could one day give Deeks the family he desperately wanted. She figured his intentions were not to make her realize that in this trip, but she knew it would make him happy if that was an added bonus.

The two women chatted a bit while the boys surfed. Jenna was fairly quiet and reserved, but definitely a good mother. An exact opposite of what Ray's ex wife Nicole seemed to be. A woman who seemed to be in love with Max Gentry, a persona of Deeks' she was happy not to have seen in the past few years. As their partnership grew to a full fledged relationship, Kensi was bothered more and more of Deeks' flirtatious undercover. Deeks tended to be more overprotective of her as well.

The boys came back a short time later.

"Mama, I stood up twice. Uncle Marty says I'm a natural. Daddy says I'm just like Uncle Marty."

"That's wonderful," Jenna smiled. "Now up to shower all that sand and salt water off of you."

"Yes Mama, Ill be back soon Uncle Marty and may I call you Aunt Kensi?"

"Why yes you may," Kensi smiled.

"So, sugar bear, Charlie here and Jenna have not been on a proper date in seven years. I offered our amazing babysitting services so they could go out."

Jenna's eyes lit up at the possibility of getting a night alone with Ray.

"Deeks," Kensi became a little hesitant.

"Yeah Aunt Kensi! We can have a sleepover and everything," the little boy shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Martin, shower" his father reminded him.

"It would be our honor," Kensi complied feeling like a bottle of nerves. She walked over by Jenna and took Cali. "I would love to be your Aunt Kensi too!" The little girl's eyes brightened like her brothers.

"And Aunt Kensi!" Marty peeked out one more time, "tomorrow Daddy and Uncle Marty said we're getting up really early!"

"Surfing again buddy?" She responded with a question.

"No no," he shook his head with excitement, "it's supposed to be a secret, but I can share secrets with you cause you're a secret agent."

Kensi laughed, "not a secret agent, remember."

The little boy shrugged, "Well tomorrow, tomorrow we're going to Disney World!" He shouted with a screech and ran off to the shower.

Kensi looked petrified, horrified, angry, and completely freaked out all in one.

"You might need to hide me, Charlie." Deeks hid behind his friend.

"Come on Wikipedia, how bad can it be? You'll have us there."

Kensi gave Ray wide eyes.

"I'm gonna pay for this, aren't I?" Deeks queried.

Kensi nodded with a smirk.

"Whatever you want Princess." He walked over and kissed her.

"I love you Martin Deeks and your big heart."

"Even if I'm making you go to Disney World?"

"If it makes you happy, it makes me happy " she said nervously.

"Really?" Deeks said excitedly.

"Eh, why not. Like Ray said, how bad can it be."

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are."

"Not enough," she winked.

"I think we need to go to our place and get cleaned up before our adventures in babysitting tonight." He whispered giving he a little kiss on her cheek.

"Maybe you should go tell Ray we will be back in an hour and meet me upstairs." She returned the kiss.

"Oh girl!"

"Hey Charlie, we will be back in a bit and let you two get ready." He smirked grabbing Kensi's hand and running out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

About an hour later, kensi and Deeks headed back over to Ray and Jenna's hand in hand.

"Are you ready for this mission," Deeks have her a crooked grin.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she paused. "Actually, I'm surprisingly looking forward to it."

"Really?" Deeks' heart raced a little faster hoping this little trip made Kensi realize she was so much more then their job. He was quite excited to force her to go to Disney World as well, hoping he had softened her over the years and she would actually enjoy herself.

The excitement in Jenna's eyes as the couple entered, made Kensi smile.

"I will take her." Kensi walked over to Cali. The toddler immediately reached out and crawled into Kensi's awaiting arms.

Deeks heart wanted to explode watching Kensi's motherly instincts come alive before his eyes.

"Aunt Kensi, Uncle Marty!" Little Mary cane running down the stairs. "Im ready for our sleep over. See my pajamas are already on and my teeth are brushed."

"You did good," Deeks patted his best friends back. "Now go have fun with your lady."

With that they were out the door in a flash, leaving Kensi and Deeks to handle the kids.

Deeks popped some popcorn and set up a kid friendly movie. "In honor of Disney World tomorrow, we will watch Dumbo. What's better than a flying elephant."

"Oh Aunt Kensi, can you ride with Cali and Uncle Marty ride with me."

Cali clapped her hands with excitement as Kensi looked at Deeks in horror.

"Come on Princess, you can do it," Deeks assured her.

"That sounds like fun," she lied.

"It will be!" The little boy's excitement could not be contained.

Not half way through the movie both kids were passed out sound asleep. Kensi carried Cali to her bed, and Deeks followed with Marty.

"See princess, that wasn't bad at all.

"It was actually kind of nice."

"So what does that mean?" Deeks was now getting his own excitement.

"I could see this being us, it felt natural."

"Yes it did. I don't want to push anything, but do you think you might be ready sooner rather than later?"

"I think I could be persuaded," she scooted close to him and nuzzled against his neck.

"I know we haven't had a chance to talk about it since Mexico." He wasn't sure he wanted to bring it up. "do you, do you think you would be ok finding another line of work soon so we can work in starting a family of our own."

Kensi sat up. She knew this was something they would need to talk about again and should be a conversation before they wed. She became a little tense. "I love what we do. You know that. I love protecting people but most of all I love being your partner, but doing this with kids," she said looking around. "Its growing on me. It's a different kind of partnership. Running the bar, that could be a partnership as well. I don't know. I think I can get used to it. I hope I can get used to it. I think, I think I might finally be ready Deeks."

His smile was so wide. He couldn't believe his ears. "I don't want you to think I would make you choose between us and the job you love so much. That's never what I meant."

"Deeks, I know. I get it now. It was a heated argument during an emotional situation."

"Ya," he ran his hands through his hair. "I want this, I want a family with you Kens, but if our family is only meant to be you, me and Monty, then I guess that's what it is."

"And that, would be unfair of me." She kissed his cheek gently. "I promised to give you everything I have in this life, which includes giving you children."

He returned the kiss to Kensi's cheek. "I love you, you know that."

"I think I do," she smirked. "You brought me on this trip, to show me the life we could have, didn't you," she winked.

"Honestly, not at all. Ray was the first one to see our thing. He made me promise to call him and let him know how our thing worked out."

"Yes I know, I can read lips remember and we had coms still on. And you mean the thing we didn't have," She cackled.

"Ya, about That, and That laugh still freaks me out, by the wall," he grinned. "Anyway, I asked Hetty if It was safe to call him. Hetty being Hetty said Mr. Deeks, I have a better idea," he imitated his boss.

Kensi giggled at his lack of Hettyness. "Stick with your Deekness, Hetty is out of your league."

Deeks definitely had to agree with that statement. "Anyway, she arranged everything. I'm glad he's doing well. I've missed him."

"I'm glad we got to do this. Maybe that was Hetty's plan to make me see." She shrugged. "Anyway, as much as our moms are chopping at the bit to be grandparents, I would like to be married first."

"I think I can agree on that timeline." His smile brighter and brighter.

Deeks and Kensi spent the rest of the evening playing mom and dad as Ray and Jenna enjoyed their night on the town.

The next day, the family of four and Deeks and Kensi headed to Disney World. Kensi tried to hide her eyes light up at the site of the castle.

"I knew you were a princess."

"Whatever," she giggled.

To Kensi's surprise she didn't hate Disney World. Yes it was crowded, yes there were kids and parents running everywhere, but watching little Marty and Cali and seeing the Magic Kingdom through the eyes of children, gave her a new perspective. Being a princess as Deeks called her and seeing the castle light up, Kensi felt elated. She never in a million years thought she would ever be this happy. She gently placed a kiss on Deeks cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Everything Deeks, Everything."


End file.
